Big Brother House/Philippines
This section is about the Big Brother House in the Philippines. For more houses, check out Big Brother House. '' The ''iconic Pinoy Big Brother House, also sometimes called The Yellow House plays a huge part on the show. Since its' creation in 2005, the house became one of the most famous houses in the Philippines and became one of the famous tourist attractions in Quezon City. It is located at 18 Eugenio Lopez Drive, in front of ABS-CBN main building in South Triangle, Quezon City. The house can be seen via street view in Google Maps. The house is actually a large, fully air-conditioned studio with facade made to look like an ideal middle-class house. The leftmost part of the facade was designed for another reality show franchise called Pinoy Dream Academy until 2011, when it was entirely removed in favor of Big Brother. The interior of the studio is designed to look like a real house with themes and interior design changing for every season of the show. The studio is also designed to capture every "housemate's" activities with state-of-the-art surveillance cameras and microphones. The house is surrounded by walls with two-way mirrors to allow cameramen to directly shoot from behind of the mirrors. The studio has backlots that is utilized for several purposes depending on the season's theme. The set up of the house, especially when shown in television, makes the illusion that it is a one-storey house. But anyone who passes by the house can easily notice that its facade is that of a two-storey house. That is because the second storey houses parts of the control room. The actual front doors to the house area are actually further inside. Pbb_house_001.jpg|Original Pinoy Big Brother House Facade in 2005 PBBAERIAL.jpg|Aerial view Pinoy Big Brother compound as seen from ABS-CBN's ELJ Building. Season 1 - Colorful Pastel The original Pinoy Big Brother house featured pastel colored walls partnered indigenous Filipino decors. The original layout of the house was patterned after the original Big Brother House in the Netherlands. Compared to the succeeding seasons, the original house was considered basic yet it had the largest garden area, with a coconut tree and an empty mural the housemates could design. File:PBB1 Floorplan.png|The Original Floor Plan of the Pinoy Big Brother House used on Season 1, Celebrity Edition 1, and Teen Edition 1. Garden PBB1.jpg|Garden Area Pool PBB1.jpg|Pool Area Dining PBB1.jpg|Dining Area Kitchen PBB1.jpg|Kitchen PBB1 Living Room.jpg|Living Room BB1 Living Area.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBB1.jpg|Girls' Bedroom Diary Room PBB1.jpg|Diary Room Celebrity Edition 1 - Back to Basics For the first Celebrity season, the house was still the same used in Season 1 except that the furnitures and the appliances were missing with only bamboo beds, bamboo tables, bamboo benches were present. However after two weeks, Big Brother gave them the furnitures and the appliances they needed after the celebrity housemates adjusted to the basic lifestyle. Garden PBBCE1.jpg|Garden Area Kitchen PBBCE1.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room PBBCE1.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBBCCE1.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room PBBCE1.jpg|Diary Room Teen Edition 1 - Neon Pop Art The first teen season's house was refurbished but still used the same floorplan since Season 1. The walls were re-painted and they added pop-art artworks inside the house. Garden PBBTE1.jpg|Garden Area Garden1 PBBTE1.jpg|Garden Area Pool PBBTE1.jpg|Pool Area Kitchen PBBTE1.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room PBBTE1.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBBTE1.jpg|Girls' Bedroom Boys' Bedroom PBBTE1.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Diary Room PBBTE1.jpg|Diary Room Storage Room PBBTE1.jpg|Storage Room Foosball PBBTE1.jpg|Foosball Memory Wall PBBTE1.jpg|Memory Wall Season 2 - Modern Neon The house in Season 2 was a result of a house upgrade happened because the house was used as the Academy in Pinoy Dream Academy. They extended the house up to another lot beside it to give space for the classrooms used in the show. As a result, the Pinoy Big Brother house became larger than ever which was evident in Season 2 as it added a Gym area, a large bathroom area, a secret room, a prayer room and an activity area where the housemates perform their tasks and challenges. Season 2 also introduced the Eviction Hall used in PDA as their Concert hall. The Eviction Hall is where the evictions took place rather than infront of the facade used in the previous three seasons. PBB2_HOUSE.png|Season 2 Floor plan PBB2_Living_Area.jpg|Living Area PBB2_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBB2_Dining_Area.jpg|Dining Area PBB2_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBB2_-_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB2_Hallway.jpg|Hallway PBB2_Shower_Room.jpg|Shower Room PBB2_Confession_Room.jpg|Confession Room PBB2_-_Prayer_Room.jpg|Prayer Room PBB2_Gym_.jpg|Gym PBB2_Sitting_Area.jpg|Sitting Area Garden_&_Pool_Area.jpg|Garden & Pool Area PBB2_Pool.jpg|Pool PBB2_Garden.jpg|Gate Entrance Celebrity Edition 2 - Opulent Mansion For the second celebrity edition, they used the same floorplan of Season 2 but with some modifications. The hallway diminished in length and the living area became a bit smaller. while the Gym area can now be found outside the garden. The concept of the house was opulence in contrast to Celebrity Edition 1's back to basic. They also added a Jail cell also called punishment room while they removed the prayer room. PBBCE2 Living Room.jpg|Living Room PBBCE2 Living Room 1.jpg|Living Area PBBCE2 Dining Area.jpg|Dining Area PBBCE2 Kitchen.jpg| Kitchen Area PBBCE2 Boys Room.jpg|Boys Room PBBCE2 Girls Room.jpg|Girls Room PBBCE2 Hallway 1.jpg|Leading to Girls' Room PBBCE2 Hallway Door.jpg|Door to Hallway, Jail, Confession Room and Storage Room PBBCE2 Hallway.jpg|Hallway PBBCE2 Jail.jpg|Jail Cell PBBCE2 Confession.jpg|Confession Room PBBCE2 HOH Shower Room.jpg|HOH Shower Room PBBCE2 Garden.jpg|Garden Area PBBCE2 Garden 1.jpg|Garden Area PBBCE2 Activity Area.jpg|Activity Area Teen Edition Plus - Modern Moroccan For second teen season, the house used the modified Season 2 floorplan used in Celebriy Edition 2, but again with some modifications. The swimming pool grew in size and is now a large rectangular, olympic-like pool that almost dominated the whole garden. The garden was now tiled. An adjacent area called Plus Base was also introduced where in the Guardians would live. The Activity Area was moved inside the Eviction Hall and in result, they brought back the evictions infront of the facade of the house. The front doors were brought back again inside the house instead of being in the garden. TE2 Front Doors.jpg|Entrance TE2 Entrance Corridor.jpg|Foyer and Prayer Area TE2 Hallway.jpg|Leading to the Living Area TE2 Living Area1.jpg|Living Area TE2 Living Area2.jpg|Living Area TE2 Boys Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom TE2 Girls' Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom TE2 Kitchen & Dining.jpg|Kitchen and Dining TE2 Kitchen .jpg|Kitchen TE2 Patio.jpg|Outdoor Sitting Area TE2 Infinity Pool.jpg|New Infinity Pool TE2 Garden.jpg|Garden Area TE2 Confession Room.jpg|Confession Room TE2 Storage Room.jpg|Storage Room TE2 Guardians' Bedroom.jpg|Guardians' Bedroom Double Up - Two Houses/Gaudi & Van Gogh The third Civilian series introduced a new twist called Double Up in which part of the twist was a double house concept. The house from the previous season was basically scrapped and was replaced by two equal sized houses, connected through a single Confession Room and Storage Room. House A - Gaudi House A's interiors was dominated by a lime green mosaic art walls, inspired by the architectural designs of Antoni Gaudí, especifically his designs on Güell Park. The House A became the main house after the merge. House A Living Room.jpg|Living Area House A Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen House A Boys' Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom House A Girls' Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom House A Pool Area.jpg|Pool Area Diary Room.jpg|House A and B's Diary Room House B - Van Gogh House B's interiors was inspired by Vincent van Gogh's artworks, mostly a fusion of "The Starry Night" and "Bedroom in Arles". House B Living Room.jpg|Living Area House B Boys' Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom House B Girls' Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom House B Outdoor Area.jpg|Outdoor Area Teen Clash 2010 - Summer Holiday Teen Clash's house followed the concept of two houses and refurbished the houses used in Double Up. Both houses were summer themed as Teen Editions were considered the Summer seasons. The House A now became Villa while House B became Apartment. Villa The Villa mainly had an "orange/brown" color scheme, with adventurer elements. It featured a camping theme as well on its furniture and decor. Initially, the House was occupied by teenagers from the lower social classes and became the house for the merged Housemates. PBBTeenClash_Villa_Living_Room.jpg|Living Area PBBTeenClash_Villa_Dining_Area.jpg|Dining Area PBBTeenClash_Villa_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBBTeenClash_Villa_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Door_to_Boys'_Bedroom_and_Hallway.jpg|Door to Boys' Bedroom and Hallway Confession_Room.jpg|Confession Room Apartment The Apartment had a "beach/nautical" theme. The house featured pirate decor elements, tiki, surfing, shells and pearls decor as well as beach themed murals. Initially, the Apartment was occupied by the teen housemates whose lives were far from poverty. When the housemates merged, another new occupants arrived called The Teenternationals. However, unlike the Villa, the Apartment had no beds at all. The well-to-do housemates had to sleep in a traditional woven sleeping mat called "banig". It wasn't until the Teenternational Housemates entered that the Apartment had beds. PBBTeenClash_Apartment_Dining_Area.jpg|Dining Area PBBTeenClash_Apartment_Living_Area.jpg|Living Area PBBTeenClash_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBBTeenClash_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBBTeenClash_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBBTeenClash_Sitting_Area.jpg|thumb|Day Bed PBBTeenClash_Sitting_Area_1.jpg|Sitting Area PBBTeenClash_Apartment_Terrace.jpg|Patio Unlimited - House of the Social Classes (Slum/Industrial/Luxury) As part of the season's twist featuring three houses, each house was designed to reflect the three of social classes in Philippine society; the Rich who live in luxury, the Middle Class who lives in an Urban life and the Poor who lives below the poverty line. Slum (Poverty) The first house to be occupied was called the Slums. The slums was located where the original location of the activity area can be found. In Double Up it was used as House B's outdoor area. The Slums was designed to look like a typical slum community with shanty structures, open sewage and an open area layout. There were no couches, beds, dining table, nor any appliances. Everything were either upcycled, recycled or patched up to form a structure. The Slum House was made to reflect the lives of the 20% of the population living in such conditions. The Slums was demolished on Day 22 with the housemates moving to another location. Slum House.jpg|The Slums Slum House Diary Room.jpg|Slum House Diary Room Slum House Bathing Area.jpg|Slum House Bathing Area Slum House Living Area.jpg|Slum House Living Area Industrial House (Middle Class) The second house introduced, occupied by another group of housemates, was called the Industrial House. This house was the former, "House B" of Double Up and the "Apartment" of Teen Clash seasons. It had a very industrial theme, featuring brick and metallic walls as well as some industrial elements. This house had no access to an outdoor area for sunlight. It only had one bedroom for both genders, which was a first time in Pinoy Big Brother history. The House had a noticeable change when it comes to the locations of certain rooms as the kitchen/dining area and living area were switched. Industrial Living Room.jpg|Industrial House Living Room Industrial Bedroom.jpg|Industrial House Bedroom Industrial Diary Room.jpg|Industrial House Diary Room Industrial Kitchen.jpg|Industrial House Kitchen '' Luxury House (Upper Class) The third house to be occupied and the house used for the merge was called the ''Luxury House. The House was located in the Main House Area of the previous seasons, hence having access to the garden and the swimming pool. The house was brightly lit, featured geometric patterns, neon green color scheme complimenting with glossy white wall and floor. However, unlike the previous seasons, the house featured smaller bedrooms and smaller confession room. Just like the Industrial House, certain areas of the house were changed; the kitchen/dining area and living area also switched places. The Industrial House and Luxury House was connected through a long and wide corridor. The Garden Area used to be a separate area called Resort where the winning house would get a chance to spend a time at the resort. The Resort became part of the Luxury House after the merge and became the house's pool and garden area. Luxury Living Room.jpg|Rich House Living Room Luxury Living Room1.jpg|Rich House Living Room Luxury Girls Bedroom.jpg|Rich House Girls Bedroom Luxury Boys Bedroom.jpg|Rich House Boys Bedroom Luxury Diary Room.jpg|Rich House Diary Room Luxury Pool Area.jpg|Rich House Pool Area Teen Edition 4 - The Seventies/Big Brother's Teenhood This season's house them had a very disco theme, reflecting Big Brother's own teenhood. It has an "orange" to "earth" color scheme and featured vinyl records as wall decor, round mirrors, as well as a confession room chair resembling a disco ball. The Teen Edition 4 used the luxury house's floorplan in the previous season. It was the first season since Teen Edition Plus to have used a single house. The house was refurbished within a week, and was considered as the fastest renovation ever in Pinoy Big Brother history. The only noticeable change in the layout was that activity area was brought back to its original location since it was moved to the Eviction Hall in 2008. The long corridor appeared on the previous season also appeared in this season as a secret room. All In - Neo-Modern/Pastel The season's house theme was Neo-Modern mainly having a blue-green color scheme. It still follows the previous season's floor plan with no alterations at all. The house mainly featured striped, geometric walls and walls covered in shrubs with neo-modernist furnitures. PBBAllIn_Pool_Area.jpg|Pool Area PBBAllIn_Living_Room.jpg|Living Room PBBAllIn_Living_Room_1.jpg|Living Area PBBAllIn_Hallway.jpg|Hallway to Bathroom and Confession Room PBBAllIn_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBB_AllIn_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBBAllIn_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom 737 - Filipino Pop Culture This season's house was inspired by the Philippines' pop culture and was designed by interior design firm, "J. Designs". Since the Teens were the first batch to reside in the house, it had a very youthful theme, featuring several Filipino pop culture references. It also featured an artform called pop-up art where graphic wall art sticks out in 3D form. Notable changes in the house was found in the house layout. The floor plan was tweaked and the locations of some rooms resembled those in the earlier seasons. The bedrooms became larger than the past three seasons. A long hallway was also added which leads to the Confession Room, Storage Room and a room called Social Media room. 19.jpg|Living Area PBB737ConfessionRoom.jpg|Confession Room 8.jpg|Secret Room 13.jpg|Dining Table 15.jpg|Kitchen Island 16.jpg|Kitchen and Dining Area|link=Iceream Stand as 14.jpg|Pop-up wall art 24.jpg|Pool and Garden Area 26.jpg|Pool and Garden Area 25.jpg|Outdoor Chairs 23.jpg|Girls' Bedroom 5.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Season 7 - Philippine Countryside/Tourism The house concept for this season is Philippine Countryside and Philippine Tourism. It featured various scenic spots throughout several provinces as wall murals. Each room featured a certain province of the Philippines. This season retained the previous season's floor plan but with some modifications. The corridor became longer. A special room called Eviction Room was added to the house. PBB7 Floorplan.png|PBB7 Floorplan 13907125_544290505769330_363200686614093955_n.jpg|Living Area PBB7_Living_Area_(2).jpg|Living Area PBB7_Living_Area_(3).jpg|Living Area PBB7_Cart Couch.jpg|Sitting Area PBB7_Gym Area_Room.jpg|Gym Area Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBB7_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB7_Boys'_Bedroom1.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB7_Boys'_Bedroom2.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB_7_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBB_7_Girls'_Bedroom1.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBB7_Pool_Area.jpg|Pool Area PBB_7_Hallway.jpg|Hallway PBB7_Confession_Room.jpg|Confession Room PBB7_Eviction_Room.jpg|Eviction Room PBB7_Social Media_Room.jpg|Social Media Room Season 8 - Modern Tropical The first sneak peak of the house for this season was made by Head Director Laurenti Dyogi on his youtube vlog entry. He revealed that there will be a massive change in the house's layout. The house for this season has a modern tropical interior vibe and design with earthy tones such as greens and browns dominating the colors in the house, especially in the living room and dining room. Native Tropical Filipino elements and aesthetics such as weave patterns and wood textures were also incorporated in the design. The floor plan was noticeably different and for the first time, the bedrooms were now facing and have direct access to the Pool Area. The living, dining and kitchen area now has an open plan layout. A long hallway that leads to the Confession Room, Eviction Room and Storage Room was also present. The Storage Room now becomes the first room to be entered if one entered via Facade's foyer. The Garden and the Activity Area are still distinguishably intact. One important noticeable difference of this house to a usual Big Brother house is that, for this house, they got rid of the one-way mirrors that usually surrounds the house. This time, they used a new way of capturing the house where they would rely solely on CCTV cameras to capture the whole house. A second house was featured in this season named "Camp Star Hunt", but is not included a part of the Big Brother House. For more information about the Camp, check out Camp Star Hunt. PBB8HousePicture_1.jpg| Kitchen PBB8HousePicture_2.jpg| Living Area PBB8HousePicture_3.jpg| Dining Area PBB8HousePicture_4.jpg| Boys' Room PBB8HousePicture_5.jpg| Girls' Room PBB8HousePicture_6.jpg| Outdoor Sitting Area PBB8HousePicture_12.jpg| Garden Area PBB8HousePicture_7.jpg| Portion of the Pool Area PBB8HousePicture_8.jpg| Confession Room PBB8HousePicture_9.jpg| Boys' Room PBB8HousePicture_10.jpg| Girls' Room PBB8HousePicture_11.jpg| Dining and Living Area Trivia * The Season 2 era houses have the biggest floor plan used in Pinoy Big Brother. It was due to the lot expansion when the house was turned into an "Academy" for the show, Pinoy Dream Academy * The huge swimming pool that dominated the Garden Area has been existing since 2008. * In 2011, the facade had a major renovation. Since then, the house now featured large slotted walls, however it still retains its iconic yellow and blue colors. ** In 2015, the Pinoy Dream Academy facade adjacent to the house became fully part of the Pinoy Big Brother House as an extended facade. * Since Double Up, the housemates exit via Confession Room's exit door which leads to the front facade of the house. ** However, majority of the housemates enter through the Garden's Entrance Gates every season launch. * In Season 1 Era, there were 26 surveillance cameras throughout the house but in Season 2 Era, the number of surveillance cameras increased with having 42 cameras throughout the house. * Although the interiors are usually not open to the public, people can take photos or selfies in front of the facade. * In Pinoy Big Brother: 737 the house was opened to the public for the first time as part of the Tenth Anniversary Celebration of the series. * Another Open House occurred during Pinoy Big Brother 7 when people had the chance to take a glimpse of the newly renovated Pinoy Big Brother house, right before the Celebrity Housemates enter the house after living abroad in Big Brother Vietnam House. * The original lot size of the garden and main house area was roughly the same size as the current Big Brother U.S. house up until the lot expansion was done in Pinoy Big Brother 2. References Category:Big Brother House